


Starving

by goldstandard



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Las Vegas, M/M, Past Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldstandard/pseuds/goldstandard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty and Jack have an amicable break up. To get his mind off things, Lardo and Bitty go to Las Vegas for spring break. There, he meets Kent Parson and things just go a little off the rails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starving

**Author's Note:**

> Based off [this post](http://lesbianzimmermann.tumblr.com/post/148799519395/i-need-a-fic-where-jack-and-bitty-split-up-in-a) on tumblr.
> 
> Thanks to yoursummerfrost for being my lovely beta and cheerleader!

It’s not meant to be permanent. Bitty knows this. Jack knows this. It doesn’t even feel like a real breakup. Although, Bitty supposes, if it didn’t even feel like you were going out in the first place how could it feel like you were breaking up?

But, him and Jack are broken up. It’s official. And Bitty isn’t really sure what to do with himself. He spends more time in Lardo’s bedroom, watching her paint canvas with her tongue sticking out in concentration. Bitty lingers on her bed, staring at the swirl of colors or at the ceiling or at the pile of possibly dirty clothes on the floor. He does anything to keep the calm, rational thoughts in his mind.

Lardo doesn’t know what’s going on specifically. Bitty thinks she knows about him and Jack. Or, well, rather, what him and Jack used to be but never told anyone. Not Lardo, not Shitty, not Jack’s parents - no one could know.

“Was it a boy?” Lardo asks one night, smoking a joint on her bed as they admire her latest work. Bitty isn’t sure if it’s supposed to look like something but it’s beautiful, the way the colors blend into one another.

“Yeah,” Bitty says, figuring he can give her that much after how she’s silently put up with his mood the past week.

“Forget ‘em,” she replies, offering the joint to him. Bitty looks at it before taking it apprehensively between his index and thumb, mimicking how she does it.

“Easier said than done.”

Bitty breathes in shallowly around the joint and Lardo laughs.

“Breathe it into your lungs, don’t hold it in your mouth, and release slowly after a couple seconds.”

Bitty does exactly what she says and ends up coughing so hard he’s pretty sure he’s going to throw up a lung and his kidneys. Lardo just rubs his back kindly.

“Not so long next time,” she says. “You build up a tolerance if you do it long enough.”

His eyes are watering and he’s not entirely sure he’s up for another round. He declines two more of her offers before trying once more with the joint. Light headedness and a slightly hazy outlook takes over his brain within the next ten minutes and he kind of gets the hype.

They spend the rest of the night giggling to each other in Lardo’s bed before falling asleep. Bitty doesn’t think about Jack for the rest of the night and it’s a nice reprieve.

_X_

“Alright, this is what we’re going to do,” Lardo says one night two weeks later. “We’re going to go to Las Vegas for Spring Break and forget about stupid boys.”

They lock eyes for a couple seconds before Lardo returns to her miniatures. It’s a village - a place Lardo told him she’s only seen in dreams. She had wanted to try something new and Bitty watches her with tweezers, painstakingly putting together a mini world.

“I won’t be twenty-one,” Bitty says. He’ll be just shy of a month away from his birthday by the time Spring Break rolls around.

“It’ll be fine, Bits, you have a fake ID.”

“Yeah, but this is Las Vegas we’re talking about. I can’t just bat my eyelashes so they won’t take a second look.”

Lardo glances up at Bitty, a small smile on her face.

“It’ll be fine, Bits.”

_X_

In no time, Bitty finds himself lounging at the side of one of the many pools at the MGM Grand, sunglasses on and working on a tan. So far, he’s had no issues getting drinks and he’s found out he quite enjoys pina coladas.

Lardo is sitting beside him, simultaneously ignoring and actively listening to some tall guy with blonde hair and a decent tan trying to chat her up.

“So, Michael here says he has some extra tickets to Hakkasan’s tonight if we’d like to go.”

Bitty looks at Michael over the top of his glasses. Michael looks like a total California bro and he looks like he’s silently begging Bitty to agree.

“Sounds fun,” Bitty says, and goes back to reading his twitter feed and sipping on his drink, thinking that he might like to try a daiquiri next.

_X_

It’s only eleven and Bitty is already cursing Lardo and her idea to come to Las Vegas as well as the douchebag Michael who invited them to this stupid event. The music's too loud - Bitty can hardly hear himself think - and the drinks are way too expensive; it cost him $25 for a redbull vodka.

To top it all off, he definitely saw Kent Parson wandering around and he’s probably the last person Bitty wants to see next to Jack. And because life hates Bitty, he ends up crammed right into Kent’s space on the dance floor as Michael and his friends flail around.

“Hey!” Kent calls as he holds onto Bitty’s shoulders to steady them. Or, at least, Bitty is pretty sure that’s what he says. Kent even keeps talking but Bitty can’t hear him over the music and is horrible at reading lips. The confusion and panic must show on Bitty’s face because Kent pulls him away from the dance floor and DJ to a roped-off booth.

“Eric, right?” Kent says and Bitty nods. “How’s school treating you?”

Bitty narrows his eyes at Kent. Is he really trying to make small talk in the middle of a club? With the guy who watched him storm out of Jack Zimmermann’s room after saying horrible things?

“What?” Bitty finally replies.

“School! How’s it going?” Kent repeats and looks like he’s actually interested.

“Uh, good!” Bitty has no idea what’s going on. He gulps down the rest of his drink. “How’s hockey?”

“Great! On a two day break right now!”

Bitty nods and then fumbles with the tiny straw in his empty drink. This is probably the most awkward moment of his life. He almost half wishes he was back getting knocked around by the oblivious Michael. Speaking of, he wonders where Lardo went off to.

“Want another drink?” Kent asks as Bitty tries to scan the area for Lardo. Bitty turns his head to accept but instead finds Kent leaning in towards Bitty to be heard and all Bitty can think about is Kent’s eyes and lips.

“Yes, please,” Bitty finally says, not watching Kent’s lips curve into a smirk before the man pulls away to motion to someone somewhere.

Bitty pulls out his cellphone to text Lardo.

 **Bitty:** where are you?? _(11:10 pm)_  
**Bitty:** sos i’m with kent parson _(11:10 pm)_  
**Lardo:** in the bthrm _(11:11 pm)_  
**Lardo:** make a wish _(11:11 pm)_  
**Bitty:** i wish i were back in bed _(11:11 pm)_  
**Lardo:** well now it wont come tru _(11:12 pm)_

“Texting Jack?” Kent asks, handing over a glass of something amber looking. 

Bitty takes a sip and enjoys the carbonated taste of coke mixed with rum on his tongue. Kent is pressed up against Bitty’s side, a beer hanging loosely from one hand, and Bitty tries not to stare too long.

“No, Lardo.”

“Lardo is the one freakishly good at beer pong?” Kent clarifies, and Bitty nods.

They sit without another word for a few minutes, the bass pounding through their spines, as Bitty quickly finishes his drink again. A man in a black suit appears out of nowhere seconds later with another one ready for Bitty to exchange. Bitty blinks and nods his thanks.

He’s halfway through the drink when he finally blurts out, “We broke up.”

Kent just stares while Bitty feels his face turn red as the seconds tick by. He must be more drunk than he thought, to let that out.

“Follow me,” Kent says, a pensive look on his face. Bitty easily does, his legs a bit jelly and he’s not sure if it’s from the alcohol or the reality at what he’s just said.

They end up tucked away in a startlingly quiet corner in some oriental garden. It’s a secluded spot with a nice view of sky.

“What did Jack do?” Kent asks.

Bitty laughs at the concern on his face.

“What?” Kent persists.

“We’re not friends, Kent,” Bitty says with a shake of his head, smile slowly slipping off his face, feeling suddenly very tired.

“No, we’re not,” Kent says and sighs. “But I’ve been there before and I know what it’s like.” He shrugs. “I’d like to help in any way I can.”

Bitty blinks at the sincerity in Kent’s voice. If you had told him that morning he would be having a heartfelt conversation with Kent Parson, Bitty would’ve laughed so hard he’d probably end up drowning in the pool.

“He didn’t do anything.”

Kent snorts.

“No, really,” Bitty continues. “I mean. That was sort of the problem. We were both too busy worrying about someone finding out that it was just more stress than anything. So,” Bitty takes a deep breath. “We’re taking a break.”

“Okay, Ross,” Kent supplies sarcastically and Bitty smiles.

“I made it very clear this is very much a break up. We’ll see how things are when I graduate and Jack’s more comfortable in the league.”

“So…” Kent starts, shifting closer to Bitty. “If I were to hit on you that would be a-okay?”

“I thought you wanted to help!” Bitty says, ignoring the flush of heat rising up his neck and into his face at the thought of Kent Parson wanting to flirt with him.

“I do!” Kent says, hands up and leaning away slightly from Bitty. “I just need to know where I stand, because Jack seriously needs to get his head examined if he gave you up.”

Bitty rolls his eyes.

“You’re going to have to talk a lot sweeter than that to get anywhere with me, honey,” Bitty replies, exaggerating his accent.

Kent laughs and nods.

“Well, let’s start with another drink, shall we?”

_X_

The rest of the night becomes one big flirty dance. Bitty dangles himself just out of Kent’s reach and he worries for a split second about going too far but Kent seems to enjoy the chase as much as Bitty loves the tease.

Lardo heads back to the hotel room around one. She raises an eyebrow at Bitty when he decides to stay out with Kent a bit longer, but doesn’t comment beyond telling Bitty to stay safe.

_X_

“Jack Zimmermann, man,” Kent slurs a couple hours later. They're back in the garden, a drink in each of their hands and giggling to themselves.

“I'll toast to that,” Bitty says and laughs when their glasses glink.

“He is so messed up for letting you go,” Kent says for about the tenth time that night.

“I am a catch!” Bitty states and they clink glasses again.

“Screw Jack Zimmermann.”

“We should,” Bitty says, giggling and swaying into Kent’s chest.

“Bitty, Bits, you’re amazing,” Kent says, wrapping an arm around Bitty’s shoulders and pulling him in close.

“In ten years,” Bitty says, the idea spewing from his mouth as it forms in his brain. “If neither of us have Jack Zimmermann or or anyone better then we should be together.”

Kent scoffs out, “No one’s better than Jack except you so we might as well just get it done now.”

Bitty laughs and leans back to take in Kent’s face. He traces some of the freckles dusting across Kent’s cheeks and nose, letting it lead his eyeline up to Kent’s hazel eyes. Kent is silently staring back, a dopy smile gracing his lips and Bitty wants to feel them.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Kent echoes.

“Yeah,” Bitty says and closes the gap between them.

It starts off slow, closed lips pressing against closed lips. The kiss is a bit sticky from alcohol but then Kent slowly darts his tongue out and Bitty opens willingly to it. Kent’s hand cups the side of Bitty’s face, thumb caressing his cheek, and Bitty feels warm all over.

Bitty stumbles a bit as he maneuvers himself into Kent’s lap, tipping over a bit too far to the left. Kent catches him around the waist and Bitty laughs. Fingers trace idly along the band of skin between Bitty’s jeans and shirt and Bitty feels a shiver run through his body at the contact. Kent’s lips create a path down Bitty’s jaw to his neck. A soft moan escapes Bitty’s lips as Kent languidly sucks at the skin, tongue soothing the sting.

“Come back to my place?” Kent whispers as he makes his way back up Bitty’s neck to his ear. Their bodies become flush with one another and Bitty can feel just how hard Kent is beneath him.

“Yes, absolutely,” Bitty replies breathlessly.

_X_

The ride to Kents place is heavy with sexual tension. They keep sending each other sly looks across the backseat of the cab. Bitty just wants to reach out and touch, sways too close on a sharp turn, but they keep their distance. It’s a build up and Bitty isn’t sure if it’s because they’re in close quarters with a stranger or because it’s all part of the game.

As soon as the door close to his apartment Kent has Bitty pressed up against the wall. Kent’s hands shake as they push under Bitty’s shirt, fingers digging into hipbones. The kiss is harsh and rough like they’re afraid of this feeling being ripped away from them. Bitty grips onto the short hair at the back of Kent’s head and tugs. Kent goes easily, looking down at Bitty with half lidded eyes.

“I'm right here, Kent,” Bitty says softly and Kent nods.

Kent shoves his leg between Bitty’s thigh. Bitty gasps at the contact against his dick, hips jutting forward to find more friction.

“Bedroom,” Kent almost growls.

Bitty squeals as Kent scoops him up and carries him fireman-style to the bedroom, laughing despite the spins it gives him. He lands on the bed on his back, spread out and grinning up at Kent who looks down at him with a wolfish grin. Kent bends over Bitty, not a single part of them touching, and Bitty bites back a groan at the lack of contact.

“I want your dick in my mouth,” Kent whispers into Bitty’s ear, whose hips buck up in response.

“Oh lord. Yes, please, “ Bitty breathlessly lets out.

Kent slinks his way down to the floor, working quickly on getting Bitty’s jeans unbuttoned. Bitty sits up, frantically pulling his shirt off and throwing it across the room. He lifts his hip as Kent tugs on the waistband of his pants, pulling them and his boxers down in one swift moment. Kent stares for a moment at Bitty’s hard dick before glancing up. Bitty’s mouth goes dry at the look of want on Kent’s face.

“Fuck,” Kent whispers before ducking his head and taking the tip into his mouth. Bitty groans and lets his head fall back at the overwhelming sensation. He can’t remember the last time he got a blowjob.

Kent grips the shaft where his mouth doesn’t reach, hollowing his cheeks every time he pulls back. Bitty squeezes his eyes before forcing them open, not wanting to miss a moment. Kent pulls off Bitty’s dick, sloppily mouthing at his balls. Bitty reaches out to push back the cowlick falling into Kent’s forehead.

“You’re so fucking good,” Bitty says and enjoys the small keening noises Kent makes. “Love you on your knees for me. You like being on your knees?”

Kent nods, moving back to sucking on Bitty’s dick, drooling as he bobs his head with more gusto.

“Fuck, so beautiful, just want to fill you up,” Bitty continues, not entirely sure where all these words are coming from, but he’s never been very quiet in or outside of the bedroom. “You suck dick so well, baby.”

Kent hums and Bitty’s thighs and stomach clench as he starts to move quickly to the edge.

“I’m so close. So good. You feel so good.”

Kent swirls his tongue around the head, sucking the tip as his hand jerks Bitty.

“I’m gonna-” Bitty manages before he’s clenching the bed sheets with his hands, hips pushing forward for more contact as his orgasm rips through him. Kent swallows as much as he can, cum dribbling down his chin, and Bitty breathes heavily, loving the way Kent looks flushed and debauched without even being touched.

“Come up here,” Bitty says, swallowing to soothe his dry throat. Kent moves eagerly and Bitty’s never been a huge fan of tasting himself on someone else’s tongue but the kiss is gentle and a bit sloppy as he’s sure Kent’s jaw is a bit sore.

“Let me take care of you.”

They switch positions, Bitty kneeling between Kent’s thighs after Kent basically ripped the clothes off his body.

“I’m not gonna last long,” Kent says, and he’s true to his word. Bitty barely gets a few strokes in before Kent is whining low in his throat and coming strips across Bitty’s face.

“Fuck,” Kent moans. “You’re too fucking amazing.”

Bitty grins, and after a couple seconds the two of them make their way into the ensuite to clean up.

Crashing onto the bed has never felt more amazing in his life. The alcohol is finally taking hold, along with the post-orgasm haze, and Bitty finds himself passed out within seconds.

_X_

Light streaming across his face wakes Bitty up. He groans, feeling a bit nauseous with a headache behind his eyes, and digs his face further into his pillow.

“If you're going to throw up please use the bathroom,” says a voice from the other side of the bed and Bitty freezes.

Bitty slowly turns his head and sees Kent Parson staring back.

“Oh lord,” Bitty mutters.

“Do you remember much from last night?”

Bitty doesn’t. He remembers dancing with Kent and Lardo leaving early. Everything after that is a bit of a hazy blur that doesn’t make much sense.

“Not really. You?”

Kent shakes his head and winces.

Bitty sighs.

“Let's just sleep and deal with this later.”

“Deal.”

“And close those damned curtains,” Bitty says as he pulls the covers over his head. He listens as Kent slowly shuffles around to do just that and warmth suddenly blooms in Bitty chest. He pushes it down and adds it to the “deal with this later” list.

_X_

That list turns out a lot longer than he ever expected or wanted.

Highlights from the previous night include:

They made out in public  
There are of pictures of said make out all over the Internet  
They totally had sex  
Kent is now the first out NHL player

“Well, at least we weren’t naked,” Kent says and then whistles as he scrolls through the shitty cell phone pictures on TMZ. Bitty still doesn’t understand in this day and age how people take such grainy photos.

“Small miracles,” Bitty mutters, taking a big swig of the too bitter Keurig coffee Kent had made him.

They had woken up blissfully unaware of the shitstorm coming their way. Overnight, Bitty’s phone had died so it wasn’t until he plugged it in and it rebooted did it start blowing up with texts and missed phone calls. Most were from the group chat or Lardo. He had ignored them all in favour of letting Lardo know he was alright.

 **Lardo:** Where the fuck are you??? _(3:28am)_  
**Lardo:** Please just text me when you can _(3:33am)_  
**Lardo:** holy fuck!!! CALL ME _(10:26am)_  
**Lardo:** !!!!! _(10:27am)_  
**Bitty:** I’m fine. Spent the night at Kent’s _(11:45am)_  
**Lardo:** I KNOW. Check TMZ ASAP!!! _(11:45am)_  
**Bitty:** oh no _(11:47am)_

There had been photos of Kent and Bitty from Hakkasan last night. Most of them were of them dancing and laughing but then there were about ten of them just making out before getting into a cab.

The group chat was mostly congratulations and demanding deets so Bitty quickly turned off notifications from them. There was also a text from Jack that just said call me but that was definitely something Bitty didn’t want to deal with.

Kent had just turned his phone off once they had discovered what had happened. Then he made coffee and sat down to stare at his laptop. He hadn’t really said much and it worried Bitty.

“How are you handling this?” Bitty asks, wanting to touch Kent but not wanting to make anything more uncomfortable or awkward than it already was.

Kent laughs humorlessly and holds his head in his hands.

“Not well. Fuck.”

“I’m sorry,” Bitty whispers, idly playing with the cuffs of the sweatshirt Kent had let him borrow.

“Not your fault. I should have been more careful. _Fuck._ ”

They sit silently for a couple more minutes until Bitty’s phone rings. He looks at the caller display and sees Jack smiling face looking back at him.

“You should answer that,” Kent says, peering down at the screen. “He should hear it from you.”

Bitty knows Kent’s right but that doesn’t mean he still wants to do it. He sighs and hits accept.

“Hi Jack.”

“Bitty,” Jack says and he sounds so forlorn Bitty wants to climb through the phone to the other side and hug him. “You and Kent?”

Bitty rubs at his forehead.

“Yeah. It was.” He pauses. He doesn’t really know what it was. “I’m sorry.”

“I know we’re not together anymore but.” Jack takes a huge breath. “It’s hard. To see you with someone else. To see you with him.”

“I know. I’m sorry. We were drunk.” Bitty wants to cry. He shouldn’t be needing to make these excuses. He shouldn’t have done this in the first place. And he’s finding it hard to regret his actions and maybe that’s what’s making it so much harder.

“I love you,” Jack says and Bitty feels a couple tears slip down his cheeks. He turns in his chair, away from Kent for some illusion of privacy.

“I know. I love you, too. This hasn’t changed that.”

“I just. I wish I could be enough.”

Bitty tries to blinks back his tears.

“Oh, Jack. You are. I never intended for this to happen. I wasn't looking for some hookup. It just. Happened.”

“Is Kent there?”

Bitty startles slightly, forgetting for a moment that anyone else was there. He looks over his shoulder and sees Kent trying to busy himself with his computer and not eavesdrop.

“Yeah.”

“Could I talk to him?”

Bitty silently hands his phone over to Kent and disappears down the hall to the bathroom. He sits on the toilet and cries, toilet paper pushed against his eyes to soak up the tears right away. He can’t acknowledge them right now, he just needs to get them out.

A few minutes later, Bitty washes his face without looking in the mirror. He shakes out his limbs, takes a deep breath and then makes his way back to the kitchen.

Kent is still on the phone but it’s no longer Bitty’s.

“Okay, that sounds good. I’ll be there.” Kent has the same look on his face that Jack gets whenever he’s talking to someone from the organization - concentrated seriousness. “Thank you and I’m sorry for the trouble this has caused.”

He hangs up and sighs, cushioning his head on the table with his arms.

“The Aces?” Bitty asks, sliding into the kitchen chair beside Kent, feeling brave enough to lay a hand on Kent’s forearm, giving it a slight squeeze.

“Yeah,” Kent replies without moving his head. “Got a PR meeting at two to figure out how to proceed with this.”

Bitty bites his lip.

“What are you going to do?”

Kent shrugs.

“Probably just a press conference apologizing for my behaviour and then confirming that yes, I am gay. Can’t really put the cat back in the bag now.”

Bitty knows Kent is right but he wishes he could make everything better. This is going to be a tough road for Kent and it’s going to be one he didn’t choose.

“You should probably call you parents,” Kent adds and Bitty’s tightens his grip on Kent, ignoring Kent’s protest of pain. He had forgotten about his parents - about his father who watches ESPN religiously.

Neither of them are ready for this and Bitty is fairly certain Kent shares the same sentiment of just wanting to crawl back into bed and never resurface.

He calls his mom with trembling hands.

“Dicky, honey, how are you?” Suzanne answers and Bitty breaks down into tears immediately. “Honey, what’s wrong? Eric, baby.”

He can’t get the words out, consonants stuttering off his tongue. It takes a minute of Suzanne saying sweet words to him before Bitty blurts out, “I’m gay.”

The world stand stills for a moment.

“Oh, honey, I know.”

Sounds rush back in and Bitty wants to cry even more although he thinks his tear ducts must be running out by now.

“You do?”

His mom gives a small watery laugh.

“Of course.”

“And.” Bitty swallows. “And you still love me?”

“Dicky!” Suzanne scolds. “Of course I still love you! You’re my son! What kind of parent would I be?”

Bitty thinks about the culture he grew up in - about how he heard stories of parents kicking their children out, refusing to acknowledge them as blood, once something like this was found out.

“Does Coach know?”

Suzanne sighs.

“Yes, of course he does. It’s hard for him to show it but he does love you no matter what.”

Bitty’s heart aches at this knowledge.

“So, Dicky, what brought this on?”

Bitty almost forgot about why he had been phoning in the first place. Why he was being forced out of the closet (even though apparently he wasn’t doing that great of a job being in it).

“I’m in Las Vegas, with Lardo, and-”

“Dicky, no!” Suzanne gasps. “Did you get married to some boy?!”

Bitty chokes out a laugh.

“No, mama, nothing like that. I just. I was with Kent Parson and some photos got out of us and I wanted you to hear it from me before you saw them on TV or online.”

“Are they-” Suzanne lowers her voice. “Are they nude photos?”

Bitty’s face flushes hot.

“No! Just of us kissing but Kent wasn’t out so it’s big news in the sports world.”

“Oh, honey,” Suzanne coos and Bitty wishes she were here so he could have a hug. “Your father and I support and love you no matter what. Thank you for letting us know. Now, you go help that boy of yours because he’s definitely going to need all the support and love he can get right now.”

“Yes mama,” Bitty says, deciding not to correct her on the ‘your boy’ thing for right now. There have been too many revelations for this conversation already. “Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

_X_

Kent drives Bitty to his hotel. They linger in the gigantic driveway.

“If you need anything,” Bitty says, reaching across the console to hold Kent’s hand. “Anything at all please call or text me.”

Kent nods, looking wearily at his steering wheel.

“Thanks for the crazy night,” Kent says, turning to face Bitty. He gives a small smile. Bitty leans over and pulls Kent into a hug.

“You’ll do great,” Bitty whispers.

“I’ll miss ya, kid,” Kent whispers back.

They pull away and Kent runs a hand through Bitty’s hair, thumbing at his cheek for a second before pressing their lips against each other. It’s a chaste kiss compared to all the others they’ve shared but Bitty thinks it might be his favourite.

An ache blooms in Bitty’s chest as he pulls away.

“Don’t be a stranger.”

And in what seems like a single breath, Bitty is heading into the hotel while Kent drives away to decide his future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! XD
> 
> Come talk about hockey boys with me on [tumblr](http://shipped-goldstandard.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
